Broken Promises For Broken Hearts
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: She could swear she heard laughter in the wind. One-shot. DeidaraXTsuki. Songfic. T for language.


Alright, I'm getting addicted to DeiTsu. This is my second one-shot song-fic. The song is 'Broken Promises For Broken Hearts' by She Wants Revenge. I don't own them, this song, Deidara, or Tsuki. Or anyone in Naruto. Or Kenshin or Asuka... only Rikku.

_Broken Promises For Broken Hearts_ Song

**Broken Promises For Broken Hearts** Skipping his name

Broken Promises For Broken Hearts Flashback

_Pay attention my love cause its over  
At the tip of my tongue is the price you weren't willing to pay  
Still this is something akin to a breakdown  
And your impression of a woman supposed to be easy to see_

Her broken form lay crumpled on the floor, a bottle of sake lying beside her. Tears rolled down her face, a blank look in her eyes. Her usually neat black hair now unkempt and knotted. 'I'm losing everything... First Dei... now Kenshin...' tears came faster and faster down her face as the blankness washed away, now only showing pain and anger. She heard a beating at the door.

"Hana Tsuki, come out this instant!" Yelled her long-time friend, Yuukei Asuka. She winced slightly. Asuka was the exact copy of Kenshin. The charm -or, as Rina said, that wasn't there-, the eyes, the hair, the caring side, the boisterous side and the hot temper. Everything Kenshin could do, she could do just as well. The only difference was that Asuka was one year younger and was a girl.

Tsuki made no move to reply. Asuka knocked louder and louder, until everything became quiet. The rushed whispers on the other side of the door was the only noise besides the cracking and her light breathing. Yes, her heart was breaking, and every promise she ever made went along with it.

_That there'd be torn up photos and lonely nights  
Cursing crying and drawn out fights  
Make up sex and a brand new start  
Broken promises for broken hearts_

"Tsuki?" She heard Itachi's deep, monotone voice come filled with concern come to her ears. She frowned. She remembered who he used to love. Who he hurt terribly. It was **his** sister. **His **flesh and blood. They were best friends, but she couldn't bear to look at her now. Her brown eyes flashed up to the bed. The bed where she had passed out on, the bed where... well, that's for another time. She also remembered it was the place where she had killed Kenshin. She blanched, looking back down to the floor boards.

'Tsuki-chan! Hahahaha pergo!' She looked around wildly, only seeing a smaller version of herself and Kenshin running past her, fading into the background laughing. She cried harder. Memories. That's all she had of him now. Both of them. She couldn't see Kenshin's smile, his eyes shining in happiness. She hated it. She knew it was her fault. But everyone blamed Rikku. It wasn't Rikku's fault... She had her heart broken, just as she had. She just couldn't believe that he would love her... And it's what broke him.

"Tsuki, come on out. Rikku wants to talk to you..." Itachi said Rikku's name with a longing that only she could understand. They still loved eachother, they couldn't deny that in their hearts. Tsuki's eyes lingered on the door for a moment when she heard soft footsteps fading.

"That's the way it sounded... when he left." She said quietly, letting out a strangled sob.

_  
When you look back now was it special?  
Or was it nothing but anecdote that you can tell now and then  
I delude myself it was worth it  
Even though from the beginning I could see exactly how it would end_

"Tsuki... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I-I didn't-" She cut her friend off with a rough backslap. Rikku, slightly shocked, stumbled backwards.  
"Don't apologize! It's not your fault!" she yelled. Tears streamed her face. In a broken voice, she murmured, 'I hate you' over and over again.  
"Tsuki... the only way I can help you... is by breaking a promise I made..." Tsuki glanced up at her friend.

She shook her heard, tears falling down her face. She knew better than to trust a Vampire. Especially this one. It was **his** sister. **His **backstabbing, tortured sister...Rikku had been hurt by **his **departure, but and Rikku knew this, no one had been hurt as much as Tsuki. As soon as she was notified by his departure, she thought it was a sick joke... But when she saw Rikku clambering from two blocks away, stricken with a look she had only when Itachi raped Hinata and almost killed her and left... She knew they were telling the truth.

And she did what Rikku had done. She sat down and cried.

"Tsuki..." Rikku murmured, knowing she should leave. She turned around, trying to hide the tears falling from her eyes. 'I hate myself... But... I don't want to break my promise...'__

That there'd be torn up photos and lonely nights  
Cursing crying and drawn out fights  
Make up sex and a brand new start  
Broken promises for broken hearts  
Torn up photos and lonely nights  
Cursing crying and drawn out fights  
Make up sex and a brand new start  
Broken promises for broken hearts  


Tsuki sat on the blood stained bed. She couldn't move. Everyone had tried to get her to move out of that room. But it wasn't possible. Rikku was hiding something from her. She knew it and Rikku knew she knew it. But, **his** bitch of a sister just wouldn't tell her jack shit because she thought it would 'break her heart'.

"Damnit." she whispered, half-heartidly hitting the bed.  
"I'm not some fragile little doll... I'm an assasin, I can take care of myself..." She stood up and opened the window, climbing out. She glanced at the moon-lit pond in the back yard. She laid down, remembering for a brief moment when she and **him** had sat outside all night long, pointing out shapes various stars made.

'Ne, koi-chan, that one looks like a hana no tsuki, un!'  
I smiled at him. He was so handsome with the moon hitting his face like that. With the scope out, he let his hair cascade down his shoulders. It was much longer than his sisters, since hers was only to her shoulder blades. I brushed a strand out of his face, kissing his temple. He smiles at me. God, I loved his smile... I would kill thousands of people just to see it.  
'Tsuki-koi... arigatou, ichirin no hana...' I cocked my head to the side. He smiled again. I felt everything melt away as his lips pressed against mine.  
'arigatou for being ichirin no hana...'

He was gone now...And he'd never be back.

_  
I wanna wish you away, I wanna wish you away  
I wanna wish you away, I wanna wish you away?  
I wanna kiss you away  
_

She cried hard that day. She couldn't stop the onslaught of tears from breaking through her sunken eyes. Rikku had told her. Told her **he **would never be coming back. **He** hated her, but loved her. Tsuki didn't understand why he'd hate his own sister and love her. She seemed to be confused about a lot of things about Deidara...

She sighed, tears still making their way down her face. She closed her eyes and screamed. After a moment or two, she felt soft lips on her own, soft hands wiping away her tears. She opened her eyes, soft brown that became ice cold and empty now clashing with sorrowful baby blue. She gasped, and **he** pulled away. **He** smiled. She blinked, and he was gone. She looked out the window. Huh, that was odd.

She could swear she heard laughter in the wind.

_  
Torn up photos and lonely nights  
Cursing crying and drawn out fights  
Make up sex and a brand new start  
Broken promises for broken hearts  
_

My second DeiTsu story! Yes, I know I think it sucked but w/e. Tell me what you thought in a review!


End file.
